Midday Moon
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: My version of Midnight Sun. Disregarding Stephenie Meyer's first couple chapters, though it was amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**My Version of Midnight Sun. Forgetting everything about the real one (although it was amazing)**

**Midday Moon**

Nothing about that day was different for me, or the rest of my family, though it was hard to ignore the thoughts running through everyone's mind whenever the new girl, Isabella Swan, passed them. I heard her correct at least ten people on her name – she preferred Bella. That was the opposite of my problem when I first came here. Everyone called me Eddie, a name which I thoroughly hated and soon made sure no one used when referring to me. Although, no one really referred to me anymore, so I guess it doesn't really matter. The female population seems to enjoy thinking about me, however, so I prefer that they think about me using my name, rather than some strange-sounding fake nickname.

When I say nothing about the day was different, I say it loosely. Nothing about the _beginning _of the day was different. When 7 AM rolled around, Esme called to us – I playing chess with Jasper, Alice trying to cheat for him but failing, Rosalie and Emmett doing something I work very hard to block out with my mind. We complained, but dressed and showered anyway. We all piled into my car and drove quietly to school. It was only quiet because Jasper, Alice, and I were trying to tune out the heavy-duty make-out session going on between Emmett and Rosalie.

After a non-note-worthy morning of classes, we sat down at our normal lunch table. I scrounged out an apple, dropping the shreddings on my tray, but soon became bored of that, and so I sat staring at the ceiling. I noticed Jasper's thoughts – thoughts of hunger. We were all hungry – we hadn't eaten in nearly a month. Never a good idea, especially when it comes to Jasper. Alice noticed her was hungry, and mentally asked me if he was alright. I nodded so quickly no human would notice, but Alice saw and gave me a questioning look. She didn't believe that Jasper was really alright. She reached out to him under the table and held his knee with her hand. He pushed her away, angry that she doubt his strength. I felt a wave of anger roll over me as Alice stood up and went to throw her tray full of food out.

It was with this mindset that I heard my name being said. Thought, actually. It was Jessica. Not unusual that she think about me. I realized that it had been the new girl, Bella, who was sitting next to Jessica, that had asked about us. Also not unusual, that someone would ask about us. That's why I didn't even bother checking her mind. She probably was just loopy thinking about us. While Jessica filled Bella in on us and our family, I picked my bagel apart. It was slightly more entertaining than listening to the bogus story we'd put out. "Jessica is telling Bella all about us," I informed my remaining family members.

"What does Bella think?" Jasper asked. "She feels interested, a bit confused though…"

I tuned into her mind, right next to Jessica, where it should be. A buzz of thoughts surrounded her, and I couldn't quite focus in on her. Usually I was able to focus on one person easily, but now I was having difficulties.

"I don't know…" I said, still trying to zero in on her thoughts. It was like there was no one there, where she was sitting. I glanced up at her, curious. She was looking at me, but unlike some girls, didn't continue staring, wave, apply lipstick (Jessica had been known to do that. No kidding.). She just ducked her head, her cheeks turning scarlet. I, however, continued to stare, perhaps against my better judgment. I couldn't hear her thoughts. I saw her sitting there, but with no accompanying thoughts, I couldn't tell if she was actually there. That was the problem with reading minds for almost a hundred years. You begin to rely too much on it.

Jessica's thoughts, right next to the odd abyss of nothing, were full of regret/longing. She kept picturing awkward poses involving the two of us naked. I made a face, turning away from Bella, and Emmett asked me what was wrong in his head? I smiled and shook my head. Soon after that, we left, much too eager to get to class and _do something_ than sit there picking apart disgusting human food that, quite frankly, I wanted to gag up just by looking at it. I headed the well-worn route to Biology in silence, moving at a human pace. The classroom was stuffy, and I headed to my seat with the notion that the classroom was hot. I couldn't feel it, obviously, but judging by the thoughts around me I could tell. I was settling in for a long and tedious class – I'd learned the material over fifty times by now – when Bella came in. I quickly discerned that the empty seat next to me was the only one left, and as she walked toward me, I caught the most delicious smell. It was mouth-watering, better than I'd ever smelled before. I wanted it. I wanted to eat the blood that gave off that scent. It was Bella. I leaned away from her, before the monster in me could take over completely. I didn't look at her, and I didn't breathe. All I could focus on was not eating her. It smelled so amazing, but I couldn't do it. Not here. Not with all these people.

_I could kill them too._ I pictured myself leaving a classroom full of dead people, drained of blood. The blood would be inside me. It was tantalizing, very tempting, this smell. I could do so many things.

Then I saw Alice out the window. She was shaking her head slowly. I heard her tell me in her mind that she would wait here for as long as I needed. That I couldn't do it, shouldn't. Reminding me of Carlisle, of all of his work against the thirst. Of how regretful I'd feel. Of the fact that, if I did it, we'd have to move. I glanced back at Bella – she was looking meekly at me, so shy, so edible. I glared at her for making me want to suck her blood, to drain her of life. For making me go against my better instincts.

Somehow I survived the class – maybe I should say _Bella_ survived the class. As soon as the bell rang, I sprang out of my seat and ran to the door, not caring about human pace. Alice met me there, and held my hand while we walked to the car. She sat in the driver's seat, leaving me to the passenger's seat. She drove me to the hospital, and for the whole minute-long ride, I thought about how I was going to leave Forks, never come back.

I couldn't go into the hospital, couldn't see Carlisle's face when I told him. So we stayed in the car while I called Carlisle, explaining to him that I would be leaving. Alice got on for a moment and said she'd do what she could to keep me from going. She wouldn't be able to keep me. If Carlisle couldn't, Alice couldn't. Carlisle asked for me again, and suggested that I go back and switch out of Biology.

**Edward's attempt to switch from Biology, and his return after a week of being gone, coming up next!**

**BTW: I write if you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so Tiny0Fairy is amazing, and awesome, and irreplaceable, and so she made me this promo. http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v=czIpIgioQjc**

**ix-nay the spaces. (take away the spaces, for those not fluent in my mother language, pig latin.) **

It's amazingly easy to get what you want when you're me. All you have to do is lean forward, speak low, and ask bluntly for what you want. Usually, they're so flustered they'll just give you what you want. Give _me_ what _I_ want. Emmett can't do it – he's too intimidating. Carlisle refuses – he wants to get things in an honest way. I think it's perfectly honest, but with Carlisle, there's no arguing. Jasper can do it, too, but Alice doesn't like it when he does. Besides, he can make them _feel_ giving, so it's not the same. I consider it a special talent. I'm the official "Spokesperson of the Family" because I can get people to do whatever I want.

It was with this mindset that I strode into the office. It was small, and smelled faintly of blood. The blood came from the nurse's office which adjoined the main office. I walked to the desk in two long strides, confident in my abilities. I leaned in, resting my elbows on the desk, and breathed out slowly.

"Hello," my voice velvety and smooth. Perfect.

She breathed in slowly through chapped lips. "Hello, Edward. What can I do for you?"

"I've got a question for you…" Pause. Let her feel in control of the conversation. But not too much.

"Shoot."

"I need to switch out of sixth-hour Biology." State the question. Not ask.

"Whyever do you want to switch?" she questioned.

"There's…an issue." Never give away too much information.

"The teacher?"

"No. I'd just really, really appreciate it if you would see if there's another time for me." Voice still smooth, not show the desperate emotion.

She checked some stuff on her computer, her mind already doubtful. She didn't even check every option before giving me a "Sorry, that's not possible."

"It has to be," I said, pleaded a bit more than I would have liked.

"No, there's no room, Edward. I'm sorry."

It occurred to me to look into her mind for help, but just then someone opened the door and a blast of cool air hit me. I sniffed – I loved the smell of cool air. So piney and fresh. But it wasn't just cool air I smelled. Her. Bella. I would've stayed, I would've changed my class, if it hadn't been for her there. I glanced at her, hatred seeping out of me like it seeps out of Jasper. She was making things so hard for me, herself, and my family. Oh, and the innocent humans around her. She, herself, could never be classified as innocent. She'd never done anything – well, I didn't know that, I thought with more hatred, as I rushed out the door, muttering something in an annoyed tone, to the receptionist. I couldn't tell whether she'd done anything note-worthy at all before, because I didn't know her mind. I hated that fact. I hated her for it, as though, somehow, it was her fault.

I rushed to the Volvo, and the rest of my siblings were already there.

"Come on, home, Alice." I commanded, and she pounded the gas pedal. She must have noticed the edge in my voice that the others didn't. The edge that even I didn't detect until I heard it in her mind. She and I were usually on the same wave-length.

_You're leaving, Edward. Don't leave._ Alice pleaded with me in her thoughts. I hadn't even known about my plans to leave until she thought them, and then my true intent surfaced. I would go to somewhere far away, exotic. Somewhere I hadn't been before…Africa…South America…maybe just as simple as Canada. No. Not far enough away. It's still the same continent as this insufferable human being lived on. I could travel the world until she left. That's only one and a half years, until her graduation. I wouldn't make my family move – not again. It's only been two years. We can squeeze in at least another three or four.

The story could be anything. He drowned in a river, he went off to college early, he was visiting cousins in Europe…It was so simple to make up explanations that it really wasn't a hindrance.

Alice and the rest got out at the end of the driveway, and I began to drive away. I didn't know where I would drive, just somewhere. Somewhere far away from this stupid girl who unknowingly caused so many problems. Carlisle surprised me by showing up next to the car window. He asked me in his head to open the door, so I did, and he got in. All of this going 80 miles an hour. Being a vampire definitely has its perks.

"Edward, you aren't going alone."

"I'm not bringing the whole family with me, I can't uproot-"

He stopped me with his thoughts. _No, it's just me._

"Oh. Alright. But what about your work?"

"That'll be why you decide to come back."

"I won't." I was like a stubborn teenager, and I knew it. I just wanted to be alone, but then I didn't.

I heard it in his thoughts, but he didn't voice his opinion. He knew I would. He _knew_ it. He was smart enough that I didn't question it. I couldn't question Carlisle. I suppose, somewhere, I knew he was right.

**Reviews. They fuel my fire.**


End file.
